deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monika
Monika is one of the main characters in the video game, Doki Doki Literature Club. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Monika vs Ayano Aishi * Flowey vs Monika * Monika vs Giffany * Thanos vs Monika * Monika vs Yuki Nagato *'Sonic (Schoolhouse) vs Monika (Completed)' *'Monika VS. Sans (Completed) ' Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box) * Alduin (Skyrim) * Altair (Re:Creators) * Bill Cipher * Chara (Undertale) * Count Bleck * Deadpool * Dimentio * Dio Brando * Discord (MLP) * Doctor Doom * Dreamy Bowser * Goddess Yuno (Mirai Nikki) * GOLB (Adventure Time) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) * Lucifer Morningstar (DC) * Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) * Saiko Bichitaru (SMG4) * Slenderman * Thanos * Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tail) * Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) * White Face (I'm Scared) Death Battle Info History for Doki Doki Literature Club! Monika used to be an ordinary character in a visual novel until she started the Literature Club and became club president. This position gave her self-awareness and allowed her to manipulate the coding for the game. Jealous that she didn't have a route in the game, she began to manipulate the files of all the other girls to make them unlivable, driving them to insanity and glitching the game in the process. It isn't until the player deletes Monika's files that the game resumes as normal, albeit without Monika. Powers and Abilities * Reality-Warping: Monika has a massive degree of control over the reality of the game, able to freely alter it's space, time and history at will. ** Spatial Manipulation: She once created a portion of space with a room in it. One could argue it was already there going by certain quotes, but this can be countered. It's never stated that the realm in Act 3 is "what's left." As a matter of fact, we know Monika has control of the realm because she states time is no longer flowing, yet the fire in the background and everything outside is still moving and such. She's the "programmer" after all, whatever that realm is was a result of her actions. She says, "Hang on, this'll just take one moment," before the entire game resets. She says that that is the Literature Club. ** Time Manipulation: Monika can freely stop, fast-forward and rewind time itself. ** The Script: Monika is able to alter the game's script to decide exactly what happens and what doesn't. * Pyrokinesis: Monika seems to have some sort of control over fire, having conjured it in the background of Act 3. * Photokinesis: Monika was able to change the lighting during her jumpscare. * Body Control: Monika can seemingly alter the properties of both her own (during her jumpscare) and others' bodies. She can also occasionally cause the eyes of other people to pop out. ** Transmutation: Monika can even turn the other girls into clumps of pixels. * Perception Manipulation: Monika can cause the Player's vision to become all red, distorted and bloody. * Teleportation: Despite there being an entire void when trying to cheat and load a save when you're not supposed to, Monika appears from literally nowhere in a place where nothing should exist instantly. While yes, the characters' positions are instantly loaded dozens of other times due to no programmed transitioning, it's always established that the character is there and supposed to be there; both of which are not in this case. She also force-teleported the Player to the room in Act 3. Lastly, a transparent Monika once shows up out of nowhere while the player is talking to Yuri. * Intangibility: Monika teleported in front of Yuri while the player is talking with her, semi-transparent and intangible. * Empathic Manipulation: Monika mentions herself that she can increase the negative aspects of the other girls. She amplified Sayori's depression and Yuri's obsessive personality, driving them both to suicide. * Void Manipulation: One of Monika's signature techniques. She deletes the file of the victim, completely erasing them from the game. * Possession: Monika is shown to be able to possess others, as shown when she did this to Yuri and made her kill herself. * Memory Wiping: Monika wipes Natsuki's memories of an entire day at one point in the game. * Sleep Manipulation: Through her plot manipulation, Monika made Natsuki fall asleep by amplifying her malnourishment, and not much later, made her lose consciousness and collapse. * Telepathy: Monika is able to talk to the player through text boxes even when not present, and has done so several times in the game. * Data Manipulation: Monika can freely alter the data of the game. * Power Bestowal: She once gave Sayori all of her powers. * Resurrection: Monika can resurrect anyone in the game-world by backing up their files. * Monika was able to prevent the player from saving and loading. * In battle, Monika can theoretically summon the other girls to assist her. She can opt to give them some of her powers; in addition, Yuri has several knives to attack with. Weaknesses *Is obsessed with her love of the player, which in turn is due to her extreme sense of misery and loneliness. *Being able to warp the reality of the game she's in, she is most likely to have less power outside of it's realm, leaving her vulnerable. *Monika is a relative novice at programming, which hinders her ability to change the world around her. **The many visual oddities and glitches later in the game are due to her flawed work. *Besides her powerful abilities, she is an ordinary teenager. *Aside from her pyrokinetic abilities, Monika has no powers to directly attack her opponents. Just Monika.png Monika_Sticker_Distrait.png|Sticker Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Human Category:Main Antagonist Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:Yanderes Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Serial Killers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Brainwashers Category:Light Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Pure Evil Category:Non-Playable Characters